When You Need a Friend the Most
by Aurora Star
Summary: Serena Thompson has many untold secrets in her life. She had never planned to tell anyone them either but when Darien Shields comes along he tries to get to her and find out what her secrets are. Her secrets are no longer secrets. Will she be able to keep
1. Default Chapter

Title: When You Need a Friend the Most  
Part: Prologue  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Discliamers: I do no own saior Moon and please don't even try and sue me,   
Cause I am very poor. I barely have ten bucks.  
  
Authors notes: Tell me what you think of this chapeter at the end. Be responsible   
and review it after you finish reading it. Also this has nothing to do with the sailor   
moon episdoes. I just wanted to write an alternative reality fic do here it is.  
  
It was a sunny day in the fall, the leaves were just truning in the different   
shades of red, yellow, orange, and brown. The teenage kids were hussling to class  
because it was their first day back from the long summer vacation.  
Darien Shields was sitting next to the window looking outside. His black   
hair gleamed in the light of the autum sun. His deep ocean eyes were to fall for.   
Darien was a popular guy at the school. It was his third year of high school. All the  
girls had fallen for him but he never felt right with any of them. He sighed and   
looked down at the paper that the homeroom teacher had handed him.  
Darien looked over to his right side seeing a beautiful blond girl sitting there.  
She had long blond hair that was was put up in to 'meatballs' on top of he head and   
the strand of hair glided freely down to the floor. Her light blue eyes shimmered happily  
Darien looked down at what she was reading. It was an english textbook. Unlike all   
the other girls that he knew she was reading a textbook. Darien picked up his stuff and   
slid down a couple of seats so he could sit next to her.   
"Very impressive. No magizines, no purse, and nost of all no make-up." Darien  
would have slapped himself that instant. That wasn't the remark that he had planned   
to tell her. The girl looked up from the textbook.  
"Why would I need make-up. The only true beauty lies inside of a person"  
"It's just that every single girl here uses make-up eventhe not so popular nerdy   
girls wear make-up. You're so different."  
"Well maybe I am, Mr. What-Ever-Your-Name is."  
"Hey I got a name you know?"  
"Then why don't you tell me it Mr. I-got-a-name." the girl said back a Darien.  
"My name is Darien if you really want to know." Darien said as his hand went   
through his slick hair.  
"Oh so you name is Darien. Got that." the girl looked back at her textbook  
"Whoa wait a minute, you made me tell you my name after all those rudeful  
comments and you don't tell me yours." Darien pretended to look hurt.   
"You never asked." the girl said without looking up from the book.  
"Well then Miss I'm-so-obnoioxous, what is your name?" Darien said plainly.  
"Why should I tell you?" the girl looked up and closed her book.  
"Becasue I asked you to."  
"Well sure you asked me to but you never asked me nicely."  
"Well then, can you please tell me what your name is?"  
"Sure, Mr. I-have-to-know-all-and-see-all, my name is Serena. Got that? I   
hope you do becasue I'm not going to repeat myself."  
"I thought you got my name down, Serena."  
"I do but I like insulting you a lot better, than actually saying your name. You   
look funny when you finally realise that I didn't say you name."  
"Alright then, Miss I-like-insulting-you..." Darien was going to finish but the   
bell rang and it was time to start class.   
  
  
  
So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me. I have to gett five or more   
reviews, before I post the next chapter. Here's a little teaser for the next chapter.  
  
"Having trouble?" Serena looked up and saw Darien.  
"Yeah," Serena paused, "but not from you" she got up and walked away   
dropping her locker combo.  
*~~~~~*  
"Mr. Shields I want you to sit next to Miss Thompson."  
"Next to me?" Serena protested and jumped out of her seat.  
"Is that a problem?"   
  
Well I better get some reviews before that chaper comes out. so, ja ne. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: When you need a friend the most.   
Chapter: One  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Homepage: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters but the ones that I make up are mine.   
Please don't try and sue me be cause I just spend the last of my ten buck on my lunch yesterday.  
  
Author's notes: Remember five or more reviews the next chapter goes up. If I don't at least get five   
reviews I'm not going to post up the next chapter. Now on with the story.  
  
  
Serena was trying to open her locker after first hour but it wouldn't open.She tried and tried   
but still it wouldn't open. Finally she gave up and leaned adgaist the lockers.  
"Haveing trouble?" Serena looked up and saw Darien.   
"Yeah," Serena paused, "but not from you." she got up and walked away dropping her   
locker combo. Darien picked it up an opened the locker.  
"I opened it for you." Darien shouted at Serena. She truned around walking towards  
Darien.  
"I didn't ask for your help, but since you got my locker opened, thanks." Serena took a   
notebook out and put her english textbook in.  
"Well now that, that is settled, you want me to walk you to your class." Darien said leaning  
against to opposite wall.  
"I may not be able to open my locker but I can surely find my way to my next class." Serena   
slammed her locker hard and the sound went through out the hall. She turned around walking way.  
Darien looked in his hand and saw that he still had the locker combo.  
"Wait! Serena! Wait!"Darien yelled out but Serena kept on walking.  
"Hey Dare," a boy walked up to Darien and slapped him on the back, he had dirty blond  
hair and green eyes, "What's up?" he asked. Darien looked away from the place where Serena had   
left  
"Nothing much Andrew except..." Dairen pause and looked at the slip of paper. "nevermind,   
we better get to class before we get a detention." Andrew nodded and the two walked quickly to   
their next class. As soon as they stepped in the class room the bell rung.  
"Mr. Shields and Mr. Crown, I want you two to be in your seats when the bell rings. Got   
that?" the teacher was a old strict teacher that no one wanted to rest with.  
"Yes, Mr. Naftz." Darien stuttered, Andrew just nodded.  
"Mr. Crown I want you to sit by Miss Aino." Andrew nodded and walked over to the seat   
that he was assigned to.  
"Hi my name is Mina.What's yours?" Mina said cheerfully. She had blond hair that went to the   
mid-back and a red bow that pulled half of it back.  
"Hi I'm Andrew."  
"Well now I want you, Mr. Shields to go sit by Miss Thompson."  
"Next to me?!?" Serena jumped out of her chair and protested.  
"Is that a problem?" Mr. Naftz said as he gave her a glare of death, Serena could feel her mouth  
go dry and she gulped."Well is it?"  
"Um.." Serena stuttered no knowing what to say. Mr. Naftz cleared his throat to get the attention.  
"No I guess not."  
"Alright then Mr. Shields go sit next to Miss Thompson." Darien walked down the aisle and sat   
down next to Serena.  
"Hey Serena." Darien said looking over at Serena.  
"Did you say something?" Serena said as she handed the paper that Mr. Naftz had just handed   
out.  
"Look I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I shouldn't have acted like you didn't know   
anything."  
"Apology excepted." Serena said plainly. "I should have insulted you in the beginning. I'm sorry."  
"No it's my fault." Darien was interupped my the teacher.  
"Now class I want everyone to follow the rules and regulations for this class. The most important  
thing that matters is when I talk everyone it quiet when you talk I won't say anything until it's quiet." Mr.   
Naftz said looking at Andrew and Mina. "I have lesson plans for all my class and we are going to get  
through all of what has been planned, if not I will keep you all after class until we do." Mr. Naftz looked   
down on the paper. With his eyes looking through the tiny glasses that what at the end of his nose. "All   
homework are due two days after the assignment is given.If you turn it in late, you will not get any credit.  
Also if you are tarde more that twenty times a trimester, You're going to be in a no credit situation. When   
that bell ring I expect everyone to be in their seats. If you are not in your seat I will count you tarde." a hand  
went up in the air. "Yes."  
"About being tarde does it count if we have a pass from our teacher."  
"Even if I get I pass you will be counted tarde. Now on with the next subject. This is a writing class  
so by the end of this year I want you and your partner to write a novel the genre can be any of your choice."  
another hand went in the air. "Yes."  
"Do we get to chose our own partners?"  
"No I will assign them to you right now, Mr. Shields you wil be working with Miss Thompson."  
"But..." Serena tried to tell him something.  
"No buts Miss Thompson, you'll be working with Mr. Shields and that is that, but if you want to   
discuss this further you are more than welcome to, after class. Now do you want to talk about it?"  
"No." Serena just looked down at the paper and muttered something under her breath that Darien   
could barely hear. It sounded like "stupid teacher."  
"Now the next pairing is Mr. Crown and Miss Aino." Mr. Naftz continued to say the names of the   
people. Finally when they thought that all the chatting that belonged to Mr. Naftz had ended they were wrong.   
"Now anyone willing to become part of the school paper, please come to me after class to pick up an   
application. All applications are due by the end of next week. Now I will leave you alone to plan the plot   
of the story with your partner. Miss Thompson I need to see you up at my desk now." Serena looked up   
and slid out of her chair. She walked up there and looked at Mr. Naftz.  
"You wanted to see me?" Mr. Naftz looked up from the notebook.  
"Yes, your old english teacher sent me your writing notebook and I read through it and the stuff inside   
of it is just simply divine. I want to make you head editor of the school newspaper. What if you want to?"  
"You're kidding me right?"  
"No I'm not kidding you, so do you want to become the head editor?"  
  
Well that the end of Chapter 1 and remember five or more review and I'll post up the next chapter. And please   
go visit my website the URL is www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
Here's the teaser for the next chapter.  
  
"What were you writing?" Serena asked Darien.  
"Oh this, it's a letter to my mom she lives in New York City, she moved there after my parents got a   
divorce." Darien said making sure that Serena understood.  
*~~~~~*  
"What did you just say?" asked Serena.  
"I want us to write a romance novel." Darien said.  
  
Well that's the teaser for the next chapter this one might come out later because I just got started on writing it. I know it sucks right now but it will get better I promise.   
So bye-bye for now.  



	3. Chapter 2

Title: When you need a friend the most  
Chapter: 2  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: I'm not going to say it, nope, now not ever. *two cops walk in with   
hands cuffs* Alright, alright, Idon'townsailormoon. But I do own Darien. *the two cops   
walk over to Rei. And one of them whispers something.* Oh fine I do not own sailor   
moon and I do not own Darien.  
  
Author's Notes: Well *sighs* Um... this chapter is sooo much better that the last one. But   
the best is yet to come. Um and please give me some reviews I need review to survive, I   
basicly live on reviews. Well on with the story.  
  
"Well yeah that's if you want to be the head editor." Mr. Naftz said.  
"Sure I'd love too," Mr. Naftz handed Serena an application form and she walked   
back to her seat and sat down. Darien looked up at her.  
"So what'd he say?"  
"Well it's none of your bussiness." Serena looked down at the table and saw a   
piece of paper that Darien was writing on. "What are you writing?"  
"Oh this, it's a letter to my mom in New York, she moved there after my parents   
got a divorce." Darien said making Serena understood at the same time not giving too   
much infomation.  
"I'm sorry I metioned it."  
"Nah it's okay. Now what do you want to write about?"  
"I don't know."  
"How about a romance novel."  
"A romance novel that doesn't sound half bad. I say let's go for it." Serena said as   
her eyes met Darien's dreamy gaze. She quickly looked away from him.  
"Alright then you can name the characters,"  
"Okay then, um..." Serena bit her lip to think and she finally thought of a name.   
"how about Faith Love?"  
"For the girl, that sounds pretty neat." Daraien wrote the name on the paper and   
then looked back at Serena. "Now for the guy."  
"Um..." this time in order to think Serena tapped her pencil on the table in a   
rhytmic pattern. "Grant Frost (A/N don't ask me how I came up with these names I just   
picked them out from this other story that I'm writing with a friend.) that sounds okay   
what do you think Darien?"   
"Grant, so like an okay name." Darien wrote the name on the paper and then   
looked at Serena. "I'm surprised."  
"About what?" Serena asked, wondering what he was surprised about.  
"You calling me by my name." Serena couldn't help but smile. "Well give me your   
number and then I'll call you tonight." Serena gave an uneasy look.  
"Um... I just moved in and all, and I don't know my number yet. How about this,   
you give me your number and I'll give you a call tonight."  
Yeah sure." Darien said sensing that something was wrong but decided that it was   
best to let it go. Darien wrote his phone number on the corner of the paper and signed his   
name. Darien neatly tore it off and handed it to Serena.  
"Class listen up." said Mr. Naftz. "The bell is going to ring in a minute so pack up   
your things." Faith put the papers in her binder and stood up just as the bell rang.  
"So Serena what class do you have next?" Darien stood up after Serena.  
"I have choir."  
"Really so do I."  
"You're kidding me."  
"Nope." Darien said as he walked out the class room with Serena. "Well if you   
want I can walk you to your class."  
"I guess but I have to go to my locker to put this binder away. If you don't mind   
following me."  
"No it's fine with me as long as you're okay with me walking you to your class."   
Darien looked up at Serena and she just smiled. When they got to the lockers.   
"Oh-no, I lost the combo sheet." Serena said as she checked all of her pockets for   
the little piece of paper.  
"It's right here you walked away before I could give it back to you." Darien pulled   
out the piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Serena.  
"Thanks." Serena took it from him and opened her locker.  
The two talked to each other the whole day and Darien showed Serena the places   
he hung around that following afternoon. The two acted as if they were long time friends.   
Serena found out that darien had more things that were common to her.  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 2 and during all of my boring classes and there is going to   
be about five more chapters then the epilogue. Well um, Please review I'll have the next   
chapter up as soon as I can find time to type it. Well here's the preview for the next   
chapter.  
  
"Hey Serena I haven't seen you around lately, Darien has been talking about you a   
lot lately." Joe said to Serena.  
"He has?" Serena asked eyeing Darien.  
*~~~~~*  
"I would never think that, I mean I would but I mean I wouldn't, wait, um..."   
Serena leaned closer to Darien and he was getting dreamy. "It... was... all... my...dad's   
idea." Darien said in a dreamy tone.  
  
  
Wanna know who Joe it you'll have to wait cause it explains it all in the next chapter. Well   
check out my website and sign the guest book. Ja ne ^_^  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Title: When you need a friend the most  
Chapter: 3  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor moon characters. So please   
don't sue me. *Gets on her knees and begs*  
  
Author's notes: Well um... I finally got this chapter out. *sighs and slumps   
down in the chair* Well um.... Read my other stories too: Who will I   
chose, the first true love, and my humor one that is written by me and Lady   
of Flame.  
  
  
"Hey Serena, where are you going to go for Career Day   
tomorrow?" Darien looked up at Serena falling in her light blue eyes. There   
was a big bruise under her chin. She had told him earlier that it was just her   
being clumsy.  
"Um... I don't know. I really want to be a nurse though." Serena   
said as she rested her pencil on the table. They were working on the story   
that they had started four months ago in their English class. They were at   
Darien's house.  
"Really, Well I'm going to go with my dad. (Please don't flame me.   
I know Darien doesn't have any parents but this is my story and I'm just   
using the Sailor moon characters.) You know he's a cop." Darien said as he   
went in to the kitchen.  
"Oh really? You're going with Joe. That sounds nice." Serena   
looked down at the papers.  
"Do you want to stay for dinner, Serena?" Darien finally came out   
of the kitchen with to cans of soda.  
"What are we having?" Serena got up to get the soda from Darien.  
"Well," Darien handed Serena the soda can, "my dad was going to   
take me out to dinner with his girlfriend. I was just wondering if you'll   
come and keep me company."  
"I think I can, but you have to drop me off at my place afterwards."  
"Great!" Darien was leaping for joy inside his mind. "Well, we   
should start writing on the that story. I like the idea that started just off in   
the first place a lot. Faith Love is a girl that had just moved to a new city.   
She has many dark secrets. Grant Frost, a boy, wants to find what the   
secrets area and wants to help her, but in the end falls in love with her"   
Serena gave an uneasy look. "Is something wrong Serena?"  
"No, nothing's wrong. Why would you say that?"  
"I just have a feeling that you're hiding something from me." Serena   
just smiled and Joe walked in still wearing his officer uniform.  
"Hey Serena. I haven't seen you around lately. Darien has been   
talking about you a lot these days."  
"He has?" Serena asked and saw that Darien was elbowing Joe in   
the ribs.  
"Um well I was telling him... um... about... um..." Darien tried to   
cover the truth that he was always talking about her, thinking of her and   
always dreamed about her.  
"Well I want to know what you two were talking about because I   
was the main topic of your conversation." Serena put her hand on her hips   
and made it look more demanding.  
"Well..." Darien looked around and saw the story they had been   
writing "I was talking about the story and how we were writing it and how   
you were so creative to think of the plot."   
"You have no idea." Serena said under her breath so one could   
hear.  
"What was that? Darien asked Serena as he put a hand on Serena's   
shoulder.  
"Nothing, are you gonna go to dinner or not?"  
"Yeah just let me go change in to some more casual clothing." Joe   
said and then went upstairs to go take a shower and change. After Joe left,   
Serena started to clean the table up.  
"My dad is gonna get us a separate table since you're going to be   
with me. He wants us to be alone. I think he wants us to start going out."  
"Or is it you, who wants us to be alone?" Serena said as she stood   
straight up and walked toward Darien.  
"I would never think of that. I mean, I would but I wouldn't. Wait, I   
mean I wouldn't. Um... it was all my dad's id..." Darien stopped because   
Serena was looking straight into his eyes, "idea." Darien said finally but in a   
dreamy tone.   
"This is the part where I kiss you surprisingly." Darien couldn't get   
a word out of his mouth. So he just nodded as he felt his knees grow   
weaker and about to give out. Serena stood on her tip toes, and Darien   
bent down tilting his head and their lips met briefly.   
"Darien, which tie do you think would look the best?" Joe came   
back down stairs holding two different ties. Joe looked up at Darien and   
Serena. The two pulled away and blushed. "Oh I'm sorry. I'll just go with   
the blue tie."  
"It's okay dad." Joe turned away and smiled.  
"So you were think of it huh?" Serena asked once again.  
"Um... well..." Darien started to stutter once again.  
"Okay, I'm ready." Joe came back wearing a light blue shirt and a   
navy blue tie. "I'm gonna to get you two a table to sit at by yourselves.   
That is if it's okay with you Darien."  
"So it was too your idea, Joe didn't even know about that yet."   
Darien nodded and Joe walked out to the car in the garage.   
"Well, I was just think the same way as my dad. You know like   
father like son."  
"Really?" Serena said not really believing Darien at all. "I think I   
like your dad better though." Serena said as she ran out the door with her   
backpack.  
"What?" Darien then ran out the door to catch up with Serena. She   
was sitting on the passenger side of Darien's car. Darien looked around and   
saw that his dad's car was gone.   
"Joe told me to tell you that you can chose a place to go and use   
that credit card that he gave you." Darien nodded and went in the car.  
"So where do you want to go?" Darien asked as he backed the car   
out of the driveway.  
"Let's go catch a movie and then grab a pizza or something   
afterwards." Darien like the idea, but something was bothering him.  
"Don't your parents worry about where you are?"  
"Well, my mom left me and my dad a year ago."  
"Oh, what about you're dad then?"  
"He doesn't really care, as long as I get home."  
  
*~~Later in the evening~~*  
  
The rest of the evening went fine until it was time to take Serena   
home.  
"You turn right here." Serena said pointing to a street, Darien had   
never been over Serena's house before,  
"Is it here?" Darien said as he stopped in front of an apartment   
building.   
"Yeah, you can just drop me off her."   
"Nah it's okay I want to walk you to you apartment." Darien pulled   
into a parking space and turned off the engine of the car.  
"You really don't have to, Darien. I can walk to my aparment   
myself you know."  
"Just let me please or else it wouldn't be an offical date, Now would   
it?" Darien made a little puppy dog face. (Hehe Can you imagine Darien   
making a puppy dog face. *rolls down on the ground laughing helplessly. A   
minute later.* Alright I'm done. On with your current presentation.)  
"Who said we were on a date?" Serena smiled as she took her   
backpack out of the back seats.  
"What do you mean we weren't on a date? After all that you say   
that it wasn't a date." Serena closed the car door and walked up to Darien   
and kissed him on the lips for a while. Darien was surprised at first but then   
started to return the kiss. Finally Serena pulled away from Darien.  
"I was only joking Darien." Serena smiled and picked up her   
backpack. The two walked up the to her apartment.  
"So are you gonna come over to my place after what ever you're   
doing for Career Day tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I'll give you a call,..." Serena was interrupted by Darien.   
"And I'll go pick you up." Darien just smiled.  
"Then it's a deal. But before you go um... I have to tell you   
something." Serena looked sadly at the door.  
"What?" Darien said sensing something was wrong.  
"You have to promise you won't tell." Serena looked at the door as   
if she was afraid of a beast that was behind it.  
"I promise but why do you look so frighten?" Darien stood there   
for a minute waiting for an answer but it never came. Darien looked at   
Serena and noticed something new. She had a bruise on her upper arm.   
Darien looked back up at Serena. "You're father beats you huh?" Serena   
didn't say a word.  
"SERENA!!! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW. I KNOW YOU'RE   
OUT THERE!!!" Darien heard a man from the other side of the door yell.  
"Look Darien, I'll call you later tonight. I have to go." Serena   
opened the door and before she went in she looked at Darien. "Please don't   
tell anyone Darien. Please, if you do it's get worst. Please Darien don't tell   
anyone especially for father."  
"I... you have to tell someone." Darien was worried for her.  
"Promise me, Darien, please."  
"Uh...um..." Serena as a pleading look in her eyes. "Alright but you   
have to promise me that you'll be careful."  
"I promise Darien.. I have to go now before he get too mad and   
finds you." Serena closed the door and Darien walked out wishing that   
Serena could have came home with him.  
  
  
Well how do you all like that? I don't have a teaser ready but hey the next   
chapter is gonna come out soon. I also made the chapter longer for those   
who complained that my chapters were to short well ja ne.  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
('')_('')  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Title: When You Need a Friend the Most  
Chapter: 4  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAILOR MOON   
CHARACTERS  
  
Author's note: Heehee here's another chapter of When You Need a Friend   
the Most. When you're done reading this please read my other stories, Who   
Will I Chose, Promises Aren't Forever, and well um... The First True Love,   
and my co written fic with Lady of Flame The People Behind the Pens.   
Well um... this story is almost done a chapter or two after this and this will   
be finished.  
  
  
  
Darien couldn't sleep all night long. He stood there in front of the   
phone, he waited for Serena to call him like she said but the phone never   
rang.  
It was morning when Darien finally got some sleep but that didn't   
last long. Joe came in Darien's room and saw Darien sleeping with his face   
flat on the desk.  
"Darien wake up. We have to get going or else I'm gonna be late   
for work." Joe shook Darien lightly in the shoulders.  
"Huh?" Darien said as he rubbed his eyes. "Did Serena call?"  
"Nom now we have to get going or else I'm going to be late for   
work."   
"Yeah." Darien got up stretching and headed to the bathroom.  
Later Joe and Darien were at the coffee shop.   
"How can you drink that stuff dad? It's all nasty and it smells   
weird."(I know that in the show Darien drinks coffee but. I don't like coffee   
I like LATTE. heehee)   
"Simple I drink it like this." Joe put the coffee mug to his lips and   
tilted it so the coffee went in his mouth. Darien groan and rubbed his eyes.   
"You didn't get much sleep last night. What happened?"   
"Nothing really. I just couldn't sleep."  
"Officer Shields, there was a neighbor calling in this morning saying   
that there was yelling and shorting in the apartment above his. Will you   
take care of this?" the radio box said. Joe picked up the walkie talkie and   
answered.  
"Yeah, where is it?"   
"It's new building on Crescent Street."   
"That's one?" Darien said as he pointed to the apartment building in   
front of them.  
"Yeah that's it. Which apartment?"  
"Apartment number 3c on the third floor."   
"Thanks I'll go check it out Sid." Joe put down the walkie talkie   
and got out of the car. "Is something wrong?"  
"Nah, I think it's the lack of sleep, but I think I've been here   
before." Darien said not quite remembering last night since it was late and   
Serena didn't really tell him the names of the streets.  
"Really? What for?" Joe asked as he figures that Darien must have   
been here."  
"I think this is where Serena lives with her dad." Then everything   
came together. "we better hurry and check out that complaint." Joe nodded   
and the two walk to the apartment. Joe knocked on the door and a short   
plump looking man walked out.  
"Thank goodness you're here. Go to the apartment upstairs, the one   
right on top of mine. I keep hearing things up there."  
"I thought you had an I complaint."  
"I know but I had to day something to get one of you cops down   
here. I think this guy beats her daughter. I can't remember her name. She's   
a really sweet heart though. I just don't want her to be hurt that's all."   
Darien thought for a second.   
"Serena..." All of a sudden there was a scream and then a loud   
thump on the ceiling. "Dad I remember now Serena lives on the level. No!   
It can't be." Darien ran up stairs.  
"Darien wait!" Joe ran after Darien, when Joe got up there, he saw   
that a man was walking out of the apartment and Darien was arguing him.  
"Freeze," Joe pulled out his police badge. "Police!"  
"Is something wrong officer?" Serena's dad asked.  
"Darien go inside and see what's in there." Darien nodded and   
walked in. "Put you hands up to where I can see them." Joe hand cuffed   
him, "You have the rights to remain silent, anything you say can be used   
against you."  
"I demand to know why I'm being arrested." Joe just ignored him.  
"Darien how are things in there?"  
"Dad, come in here quick." Darien's voice was loud but shaky.  
"Come on." Joe pushed him into the apartment. There was stains of   
blood on the floor and the furniture was all messed up and flipped over. Joe   
walked over to where Darien was and saw Serena laying there bleeding   
from the head and cuts and bruises were all over her body.  
"Serena, come on just hang in there for me." Darien said holding   
Serena close to his body.  
"Did you call the ambulance?" Darien just nodded.  
  
  
Well this is it the end of this chapter. Heehee another cliffhanger. Well I'm   
typing the next chapter right now. Well after I finish this but hey you're   
reading it now and that means I probably have the next chapter ready to   
go. Please read my other stories. Better finish typing the next chapter and   
other chapters of my other stories before someone gets too mad. Ja ne  



	6. Chapter 5

Title: When You Need a Friend the Most  
Chapter: 5  
author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, and the original characters of Sailor   
Moon. That doesn't make any sense to me but I'm on a little writing spree   
today.  
  
Author's Note: Well here's another chapter of When You Need a Friend the   
Most. Please R & R after you're done and there's gonna be three more   
chapters including this one and then the epilogue. Please read my other   
stories too. Well I guess you all are dying to find out what happens huh?   
Well I won't keep you waiting then.  
  
Darien was sitting on the edge of the chair in the waiting room.   
Inside one of the hospital rooms. Finally a group of nurses and doctors   
came out and two nurses were pushing Serena's bed.  
"How... how is she?" One of the male nurses walked over to   
Darien.  
"She's in a coma. She lost a whole lot of blood but she made it. She   
has a concussion and a few broken ribs here and there."  
"Can I go and see her?"  
"Whoa kid, She's in critical care, family members only."   
"She doesn't have any family members!" Darien said in a stern   
voice.  
"I'm sorry but I can't break the hospital rules."  
"Rules are meant to be broken."  
"I said I'm sorry. I can't do anything, I really can't. The nurse   
walked away. Darien just sat back down and was really worried for Serena.   
He felt some how attached to her.   
"Um... Mr...." A female voice interrupted Darien's train of thought.   
Darien slowly looked up and saw this best friend's girlfriend, Mina.   
"Darien! What are you doing here?"  
"Guess." Darien said plainly.  
"Oh, never mind that. One of the doctors wants to know your   
relationship with Serena."  
"I don't even know where we stand. I went out with Serena last   
night. That was the first and who knows maybe the last."  
"You went out with Serena?" Mina asked as she sat down next to   
Darien.  
"Yeah, I guess you can say I'm her boyfriend but I'm not sure what   
Serena would think about it."  
"Come on Dare. Serena is my friend too and well she likes you, she   
likes you a lot. So come on I'll take you to her room." Mina stood up and   
Darien followed, there was silence between the two for a while. "You   
really care for her don't you Darien?"  
"Yeah, she's different from all the other girls, you know."  
"Well here's her room." Mina opened the door and let Darien walk   
in on his own.   
"Serena." Darien said in a whisper, Serena was attached to a   
respiratory system and her head was wrapped in a white bandage.   
Bandages were also covering some of her wounds. Darien pulled up a chair   
and sat next to Serena's bed holding her hand. "Serena you have to wake   
up. You can leave me after our love began to blossom." A tear slid down   
Darien's cheek and stained the bedding.  
"It's okay son, she's make it." Darien turned around to look at Joe.  
"How can you be so sure Dad? I mean look at her."  
"Like you said she's strong. Any ways I found her grandparents,   
They're going to be here later."  
"Which one?"  
"Her mom's parents. Now when they come I want you to leave   
them alone. Do you understand?"  
"Yeah." Joe gave a reassuring pat on Darien's back.  
  
  
Ahhhhhh, I'm gonna leave you hanging again. *giggles* Don't worry. I'll   
continue really, really soon Kay? Well I better be working on Who will I   
Chose so ja ne. 


	7. 

Title: When You Need a Friend the Most  
Chapter: 6  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: dazed_confused@teen.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anime_realm2000  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the original Sailor Moon   
Characters.   
  
Author's Notes: Hey Minna! Sorry I haven't posted anything up in   
so long. I've been working on my website. If any of you authors   
want your fan fic posted on my site just e-mail me and I'll post it   
up. Well I'm working on the other stories all this week and I hope   
to finish this and Who Will I Chose sometime this week or next.   
Well on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
Days gone by, Serena was still in the coma. Darien stopped   
by everyday after school, hoping that Serena was already awake   
and waiting for him. He had met Serena's grandmother, and she   
was a nice old lady. Darien also found out that the beating had just   
started about a year ago when Serena's mom left. Every time he   
saw the old lady he saw that she had been crying, her eyes were   
red and swollen.   
Darien was on his way to Serena's hospital room but he   
saw a guy around the same age as him walking in the room  
carrying a bouquet of flowers. Darien stood back feeling a bit of   
jealously but he also wanted to find out who he was.   
"Serena, I don't know if you can hear me but it's me   
Seiya." The guy named Seiya sat down in the chair next to the bed   
and held Serena's hand. "Serena, please just wake up and let me   
see those beautiful blue eyes of yours." Serena just laid there   
motionless. "Serena, I want to say I'm sorry. And please I still love   
you, I need you Serena." Darien clutched his knuckles until they   
turned white. Minutes later he walked in casually. Seiya stood up   
surprised to see another boy in the same room. "Who.... Who are   
you?"  
"I'm her boyfriend. May I ask who are you?"  
"You're her boyfriend?" Darien nodded, liking the face   
Seiya made. "Well then if you must know, I was her boyfriend and   
I plan to still be her boyfriend."   
"Is that so? If you're her past and future boyfriend, why are   
you not with her now, and why would she leave you?"  
"Because the present is in the way," As the two guys   
argued, Serena started to stir. Neither of them notice when Serena   
sat up because of her headache.  
"What are you trying to say?" Seiya asked, still furious.   
Darien was about to answer but Serena interrupted him.  
"BOYS! Will you all just shut up? You're giving me a   
headache not that I have one already." Both Seiya and Darien   
looked surprised.  
"Serena, you're awake." Darien said as he walked over to   
Serena.  
"Yeah it's kind of hard not to stay in a coma when two   
boys are arguing over who gets her at the foot of her bed." Darien   
smiled knowing that Serena was going to be all right.  
"How do you feel Serena?" Seiya went up to Serena and   
held her hand pushing Darien out of the way. Serena took her hand   
out of his grip.   
"Seiya didn't I say that it was over between us? I don't   
want to see you again." Serena then just closed her eyes.  
"Are you okay Serena?" Darien asked as soon as he saw   
Serena close her eyes.  
"Yeah, it's just I have a really, really bad headache, that's   
going to need an aspirin the size of a car to get rid of."  
  
  
Well what do you all think? I like Seiya and all but I need a name   
so no flames please. Well I guess I better wrap this up so I can   
work on my other stories. Sorry it was soooo soooo short but it's at   
least better than nothing. Ja ne. ^_^  



	8. Chapter 7

Title: When You Need a Friend the Most  
Chapter: 7  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: dazed_confused@teen.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anime_realm2000  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters. But   
this story how ever belongs to me.   
  
Author's Notes: Well here it is the long a waited chapter of When You Need a   
Friend the Most. I was stuck on a writer's block so that's why I couldn't get the   
chapter out. Well enough for me talking. On with the story!  
  
  
Darien walked in to the little white hospital room. He smiled as he saw   
Serena there sitting up right against the headboard. She was talking with her   
grandmother. He gently tapped the door.  
"Darien!" Serena smiled a bright smile.   
"Hello Mrs. Tsukino." Darien greeted Serena's grandmother.  
"Hello." Mrs. Tsukino stood up from her chair. "I'll just leave you two   
alone."   
"Okay," Serena said quietly. Darien did the same and after Mrs.   
Tsukino left he sat down in the chair that Mrs. Tsukino had sat in.   
"How is very thing?"  
"Okay, if you don't count the horrible hospital food." Darien smiled at   
her. "So how are things with you? I heard from grandma that you were really   
worried about me."  
"I was and still am." Darien looked down from Serena's face. "Serena I   
was scared. I was scared you wouldn't make it."  
"Oh Darien," Serena took a hold of Darien's hand and held it in hers.   
"I would never leave you. You're the greatest person there is."   
"You don't mean that."  
"Yes I do. Maybe if you weren't there I wouldn't be here."  
"Sere don't say that."  
"Thank you Darien. I don't know where I would be if I didn't know   
you. You've been the first person that has cared for me like that in a long time."   
"What are you saying Sere?"  
"Well, ever since I was little I was the shy type so I didn't have all that   
many friends. The last friend I had was a couple years ago. Her name was Lita.   
She's just like you Darien, she cares a lot for me."  
"You have me now. Forever and always." Serena smiled at Darien.  
"I know."   
"Well then, I have a question. It's been bothering me since Mina asked   
me."  
"What is it?"  
"Well, did we go out on a date that night, or was it a friendly outing?"   
Serena looked at Darien funny.  
"You mean you don't know what it was."   
"Well I do, but I want to hear it from you just to make sure."  
"Oh alright. It was a date that night."  
"Then where does that make us stand?" Darien asked as he saw   
Serena's eyes lighten up.  
"Well... I was hoping that you would be my boyfriend." Darien smiled   
at her and hugged her not to hard.  
"Sere," Darien whispered in her ear. "I have never said this before,   
cause I never felt right saying this. But now when you're around, it feels just   
right. I love you, Sere."  
  
Well that's it. Kinda touching huh? Well I'll try and get the next chapter out   
soon. Ja ne!  
  
0)))___rEi-cHaN___))) 


End file.
